stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta
Zeta was an artificial intelligence derived as a large spider. He was about the size of a fist, and often befriended humanoids. ( , Star Trek: Starbase 001, : " ", ) History In 2381, Zeta was best friends with and assisted in bounty hunting. (Star Trek: Starbase 001) In 2410, he was drifting from ship to ship and was discovered by Captain Elric on Leora IV. When Elric fell into an underground tunnel, Zeta assisted him in looking for an exit. Instead, they discovered a subterranean ancient city. ( : Page 60) In 2752, Zeta was attached onto another 's shoulder during Sith's first visit to Starbase 001. There, Sith was assigned as a security officer. Zeta was present while Sith broke up a fight between two people at The Double~Helix, and even mimicked one of the men. ( : " ": Page 1) Zeta was attached to Sith aboard the during the crew's first mission to answer a distress call from the disabled . When Sith beamed to the Domtar with an away team to begin fixing systems, Zeta began acting and scurrying around excitedly much to Sith's chagrin. The spider then stood on alert, indicating a foreknowledge that a Romulan soldier was coming. After a fight, Zeta hibernated himself on Sith's shoulder. Later, when Sith was carrying an unconscious Commander Samantha Halliwell through the corridors to sickbay, Zeta leaped off his shoulder in preemptive attack at one of two enemy Romulans. There, both Sith and Zeta fought and defeated the two aggressors. (Page 2) When Starbase 001 began to experience intermittent, illegal file access, Sith tasked Zeta into tracking who was behind it. After some difficult system surfing, and blowing the tertiary power circuits on Deck 12, Zeta tracked access to station panel 34-F8. ( : "The Last Place You Look": Page 1) In 2753, Sith and Zeta both stopped a time-displaced Harley Menrow duplicate from stealing a Bajoran orb. Zeta attacked Menrow by jumping onto his face. When Menrow decided to change his ways, Zeta assisted him in stopping an Alliance-member Takaran named Kebb from using the Orb of Summons to destroy the Earth. ( : " ") Sometime late into the Federation-Alliance War, Zeta, along with Sith, were crash landed on Omicron Theta, where the new locals made changes to their structures. Zeta was given a program that allowed him to grow ten times bigger than what he was, making him able to become about the size of a chair. ("Scorpion's Descent") In 2760, Zeta and Sith were abducted by androids and taken to Kintoka. After fighting the Wraith and discovering , Zeta give his blessing in Sith's decision to join Julia as non-corporeal beings with the rest of the Prophets. Zeta was left on Kintoka. ("Scorpion's Descent") Features Zeta has his own free will and responds like the computer does, with clicks and chirps. Somewhat like a parrot, within his click and chirps, he repeats the odd word of something someone may have said. Zeta has the ability to produce, by use of replication technology, metallic cables, the same way most spiders can make webs. These cables, however, are tripolymer composite; very strong. Zeta's systems are Version 6.0. Zeta can interface with consoles and computers through his legs and web-cables, but, he's typically only as advanced as current Federation technology. ( , Biography) Appendices Images Category:Star Trek: 001